deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Deltarune Wiki:Applications
The need for management of grows along with its content. This is why the staff of have decided to open this page for applications to various staff positions. The following sections describe the tools and permissions each staff group have and requirements a user must meet to apply for these groups. Please note that the current wiki staff have the final say, and meeting the requirements for a position does not necessarily mean a user will be promoted to that position. After making sure you are meeting the requirements outlined below, you can use the application form to leave your request for rights on this page's talkpage, and an administrator will respond to it in 2-3 days at most. A list of current staff members can be found here, and a detailed list of user group permissions can be found . General To apply for any wiki staff position, a user must: * Have read and understood the wiki's policy. * Not have been blocked from the wiki in the past three months. * Have a professional and non-hostile disposition. * Not have attempted an application to a staff position in the past month. Patrollers Patrollers, also known as ' ', have permission overrides for this wiki that grant the ability to revisions in and have their own revisions automatically patrolled. Their main role is to and enforce the Manual of Style and page organization guidelines over content namespaces. There are no current members of this group. To apply for a position of a patroller, a user must: * Have read and understood the Manual of Style and page organization guide. * Have over 100 article contributions. Article-specific contribution count can be found through . ** Please note that flooding edits to reach this requirement does not count in your favor and may only get you blocked from the wiki. * Have a considerable presence in discussions over wiki's content, either through the Discord server or through the wiki's message walls. * Be partially experienced with . Discussions Moderators ' ' are users with the tools to moderate the wiki's Discussions, comments and threads. These tools include permissions for the deletion, locking, closing and removal of threads, replies and comments, as well as permissions for wiki-wide announcements (that they may not use without the approval of the administrators). They also receive moderation powers on the wiki's Discord server, and for this reason, the existent server staff members have a say in the process of choosing a member of this group. There are no current members of this group. To apply for a position of a Discussions Moderator, a user must: * Not have been banned from the wiki's Discord server in the past three months or be currently banned from the server. * Have a considerable presence in the wiki's Discussions or comments, as well as the wiki's Discord server. * Be known to wiki and Discord server staff members. Content Moderators ' ' are patrollers with an extended toolset. They have permissions to manage articles and files, including their deletion, moving and protection. Additionally, they have the rights to delete comments and threads (outside of Discussions), though they should not use them if Discussions Moderators are currently active to handle the situation or didn't give explicit permission. Current members of this group can be seen here. To apply for a position of a content moderator, a user must: * Have over 300 article contributions. * Be known to wiki staff members. * Have shown good intentions that require the specific tools of a content moderator to properly execute. * Have an active channel of communication with other wiki staff members (for example, the Discord server.) Administrators ' ' are the local user group with the biggest tool set. This group combines the abilities of both Content and Discussions moderators alongside some additional permissions such as editing , or . Current members of this group can be seen here. To apply for a position of an administrator, a user must: * Have previously been a Content or Discussions Moderator over a span of three months and have been active in using their tools. * Have requested enough administrative actions to be taken by users with elevated permissions to the point where it would be beneficial for the requester to receive these permissions. * Have partial or full knowledge of using administrator tools and an idea of how they would be using them if they received the administrator position. Note: The user group assigned to administrators grants them the ability to promote other users to bureaucrats, administrators, Content Moderators and patrollers. Because the bureaucrat user group is the highest local user group on the wiki, it cannot be applied for. Application To apply for a staff position, input your username in the form below, click the Apply button, fill in the form fields on the talkpage and submit your edit. Before applying, ensure you have read and understood the above group information and requirements. Being a local staff member on requires an amount of dedication before and after the application, and user group changes are not to be taken lightly. type = commenttitle page = buttonlabel = Apply placeholder = Your username preload = /Preload Category:Community